One Man Show
by Rivertale
Summary: Dans les rues vides d'une Konoha désertée à cause du froid de l'hiver, un homme se produit sur scène. Il n'y aura qu'un spectateur pour le spectacle de ce soir. Une chose de sûre : son prochain One Man Show aura un grand succès !


_N'hésitez pas à aller lire mon autre fiction : "A la Recherche de mon Père " ;)_

_**N'oubliez pas de commenter une histoire que vous lisez, c'est le seul salaire des auteurs de fanfictions et surtout c'est le seul moyen de savoir si une histoire plaît ! Merci.**_

Bonne lecture et bises à vous !

* * *

One Man Show

Dans les rues vides d'une Konoha, désertée à cause du froid de l'hiver, il attendait patiemment. Il l'avait repéré il y a précisément deux mois et depuis, il n'avait de cesse que de le suivre partout où il allait. Il était là, il sentait l'air frais se déplacer avec son corps entre les bâtiments du campus. Dès qu'il l'avait vu, il avait su. Qu'il serait celui qu'il lui fallait.

Il passa sa langue entre ses lèvres sensuellement. Quelle douce sensation que celle du rire ! Il avait hâte, mais avec lui, ça passe ou ça casse.

Sasuke était un tueur en série, enfin, c'est ce que disaient les gens dans les journaux parce que, lui ne se décrivait pas ainsi. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute, c'était la faute des gens qu'ils kidnappaient ! Ils n'étaient pas capables de faire ce qu'il leur demandait, ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué.

Ce soir, le petit étudiant blond rentrait chez lui après sa séance hebdomadaire de sport, avec ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. La musique si forte que Sasuke, à trois ou quatre mètres derrière lui, l'entendait aussi nettement que s'il portait lui-même les écouteurs. Le petit blond sera le spectateur de son prochain One Man Show. Quelle chance ! Et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Il était un artiste. Un incompris, mais ce soir, il allait trouver le publique idéal ou alors... ce sera la mort !

* * *

Naruto se réveilla en douceur. Il avait une vive douleur au crâne, une sensation d'oppression dans tout le corps et une impression qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il était dans un endroit sombre et ne voyait pas à plus de deux mètres autour de lui.

Un homme grand et élancé sortit finalement de l'obscurité. Vêtu d'un costume trois pièces noir et d'un haut de forme, il s'approcha du jeune homme apeuré et accroché à la chaise. Il posa sa main gantée sur l'une des épaules du blond et fit le tour de la chaise à pas lents avant de finalement descendre son visage à hauteur de celui du kidnappé. Puis il colla ses lèvres chaudes et humides contre l'oreille de l'étudiant, le ravisseur posa ensuite sa deuxième main gantée sur l'une des cuisses de l'étudiant qui le fit frémir. Son souffle chaud contre son lobe lui fit dresser les poils à la verticale, après quelques secondes l'homme lui murmura :

**" Tu n'as qu'une chance de t'en sortir vivant, saisis-la bien."  
**

_OH PUTAIN MON GARS, T'ES DANS LA MOUISE._ Pensa Naruto à la fois complétement paniqué et excité.

Un fou furieux venait de le kidnapper et allait sûrement le torturer puis le tuer puis le manger, puis le vomir puis le jeter dans une rivière à laquelle il mettrait le feu. Il était trop jeune pour mourir mais aussi trop beau. Que faire pour être sauvé ? Implorer son ravisseur de le laisser ? Non, il valait mieux que cela tout de même.

_Ne te laisses pas déstabilisé par ce malade._ Pensa fort Naruto.

Il devait se donner du courage. Il posa les yeux sur ravisseur vêtu de noir, qui s'était éloigné, prêt à en découdre : _Ouais, fais comme l'Ermite pas net t'a appris, imagine-le en sous vêtement afin de poussé le ridicule de cette situation au maximum._

Il ferma les yeux, prit une grande inspiration et se concentra à son maximum :

**" Oh merde !"** S'écria le blond tout d'un coup.

**" Quoi ?"** Répliqua le malade en question, arquant un sourcil.

_Il est trop canon !_ S'écria mentalement Naruto, déstabilisé par la beauté de son ravisseur. Il se flagella mentalement pendant que son ravisseur, qui avait fini d'aligner tranquillement tous ses couteaux, s'avança le plus calmement du monde dans sa direction :

**" Très bien. Tu n'as qu'une chance, prépare-toi !"** Naruto se concentra davantage, le malade mental lui laissait une chance de s'en sortir vivant, il devait y arriver. Quelle allait être l'épreuve ?

L'homme en noir s'éloigna de lui et à l'aide d'une télécommande, il alluma des lumières qui révèlent, face au blond, une scène sur laquelle l'homme en noir monta. Il prit par la suite un tabouret et un micro. Une fois le tout installé, il se racla la gorge et dit :

**" C'est l'histoire d'un chameau qui rencontre un dromadaire et il lui dit :** **" Alors ça travail ? ""**

Après un petit rire nerveux, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de penser : _Ah ouais, quand même...C'est vraiment mauvais, en fait..._ puis il avoua, des larmes de tristesse coulant le long de ses joues :

**" J'ai pas compris la blague.**

**\- Je vais te tuer."** Annonça sobrement l'homme brun s'emparant de l'un des ses couteaux.

**" Attends. Attends !"** S'égosilla Naruto alors que le tueur s'approchait à grands pas de lui : "**Refais-la, j'étais pas prêt ! Promis, je rigole.**

**\- Ça doit venir naturellement le rire, sinon ça compte pas !"** S'écria Sasuke "Sorry, not sorry" Uchiwa en s'approchant dangereusement de l'étudiant.

**" Attends, attends ! T'es sûr que c'est ça, la blague ?!**

**\- Meuh oui, je suis pas stupi..."**

Il réfléchit un instant :

**" Ah ! mince, je me suis trompé en la disant !**

**\- Si tu ne fais pas les blagues correctement, comment veux-tu que les gens rient ? Refais la!**

**\- Oui, bah j'étais stressé !**

**\- Tu serai un peu susceptible toi, par hasard ?"** Lui demanda le blondinet, oubliant sûrement qu'il s'adressait à un psychopathe.

**" JE VOIS PAS DE QUOI TU PARLES !**

**\- J'ai rien dit... caracteriel celui-là..."** Murmura Naruto pour lui-même.

**" Attends alors, je recommence : c'est l'histoire d'un chameau qui rencontre un dromadaire et il lui dit : " Alors, ça bosse ?""**

Naruto explosa de rire, un rire sincère, accompagné de larmes. Il était tellement stressé qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire quand bien même l'humour du ravisseur laissait vraiment à désirer. Un rire, sincèrement angoissé, face à l'absurdité de sa vie. Allait-elle être écourtée pour une blague de si mauvais goût ? Il avait vu le visage de l'homme, celui-ci n'allait certainement pas le laisser partir aussi facilement.

Surpris de la réaction de sa victime, Sasuke revint vers celui qui riait toujours puis il posa un genou à terre et fit ce que n'importe quelle personne dans sa situation aurait fait :

**" Accepterais-tu de m'épouser ?**

**\- Attends, quoi ?"** Lui demanda le blond en larmes.

Depuis toutes ces années l'homme brun cherchait quelqu'un qui comprenait son sens de l'humour. Un jour, il avait annoncé à sa femme qu'il voulait faire une carrière dans l'humour, elle s'était moqué de lui et lui, dans un accident, il l'avait tuée. Après il avait cherché des gens avec qui faire ses blagues mais personne ne l'écoutait alors il s'était mis à kidnapper des gens au hasard pour les forcer à l'écouter. Avant, il relâchait les gens qui ne riaient pas a ses blagues mais les rejets l'avaient blessé et puis avec le temps, il s'était un peu emballé et avait finit par tuer ceux qui résistaient à son humour.

Un peu déstabilisé, Naruto accepta sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Et après plus d'un an à se fréquenter, ils se marièrent eurent beaucoup d'enfants par GPA.

**FIN.**


End file.
